


im sorry for all the times you didnt get to drive me mad

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [17]
Category: Demented - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, me? writing dramatic edgy fanfiction about my dramatic edgy fanfiction from 2.5 years ago??, you bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: blues back and shes pissed as fuck





	im sorry for all the times you didnt get to drive me mad

_ i am the beast _

 

her fists clenched, and the world suddenly tilted. her wings spread, one pair a solid blue and the others blurry outlines.

 

_ i am the light _

 

the angels were suddenly aware of a presence among them. it was divine, but the angels knew it was something more than godly.

 

_ i am the blighted being cursed with sight _

 

a woman, blue wings trailing behind her, walked slowly and purposefully through the heavens. her expression showed no emotion, a stony mask.

 

_ i am the god _

 

the throne room grew nearer, and the woman’s wings fanned out behind her, the outlines solidifying into pairs.

 

_ who created a world _

 

the door swung open for her, her vision suddenly illuminated by the light emanating from the two figures on thrones.

 

_ i am leviathan _

 

the figures turned to her, and it took them a moment to recognize her face. one of them paled, the other standing and fanning his wings.

 

_ the girl _

  
the woman’s stony expression was pierced by a smile. “notch,” she said. “good to see you.”   


**Author's Note:**

> cool!


End file.
